


100 Kisses

by actualtimelady



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 100kisses, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualtimelady/pseuds/actualtimelady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of 100 ficlets featuring kisses of all kinds. Tags/pairings added as things are requested/written</p><p>Pairings can be platonic or romantic, and are listed as chapter titles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to (most!) of your pairings. Just comment away and tell me what type of kiss/pairing you want to see!

“No! Don’t you dare. Don’t you freakin’ dare!” a streak of red and blonde darts past the others to the inert form on the ground. Lightning and metal don’t mix, they don’t, they don’t and she’s been hit, she’s been hit, she just can’t be hit.

Sera falls to her knees and Tadwinks is not moving, she’s not-- Bull is pulling Sera off her lover’s small, strong body and it’s Solas cutting away armor by the ties, and Sera is dimly aware of a long wail off somewhere in the distance as her throat sears in pain.

Listening to the chest, and there’s a glow in Solas’s hands. Sera fights to be free, to be by her side, but Bull is too big, too strong, to sturdy and she can’t. And then: a gasp. A cough.

Sera stumbles as Bull lets her down and the world is a rush and her eyes meet Sera’s and--

“Last adventure in the Storm Coast. I’m sending--” Sera’s lips cut off the glib comment, faces squished together, rain and tears and shaking and every feeling Sera has trouble putting to words is poured into a frantic gesture.

“Don’t you ever freakin’ do that again,” all but a sob, it comes out in a rush. A falling clank as more armor drops to the ground below her lover as Tadwinks comes up to hold Sera’s head still, to force eye contact. Sera’s voice is nothing more than a harsh wisper when she concludes: “I can’t lose you like that.”

“Never again. I promise.”


End file.
